To Heart/Theme Songs
Season One Theme Song (English) OH-OH-OH-OH (YEAH!) OH-OH-OH-OH (YEAH!) OH-OH-OH-OH, I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU Ever since we were young, we were buddies (Yay yay yay) You promised that I would be your bride (Yay yay yay) PLEASE LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHT, because I'm in love When I look at you, I can see the stars in your eyes When I see your smile, I can see your happiness PLEASE LET ME KISS NOW! OH-OH-OH-OH (YEAH!) OH-OH-OH-OH (YEAH!) OH-OH-OH-OH, I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU Season One Theme Song (Japanese) OH - OH - OH - OH (YEAH! ) OH - OH - OH - OH (YEAH! ) OH - OH - OH - OH wa, watashi wa anata no tame ni soko ni imasu watashitachi wa wakakatta irai, watashitachiha (i~ēii~ēii~ēi) no nakamadeshita anata wa, watashi ga (i~ēii~ēii~ēi) anata no hanayome ni naru koto o yakusoku shimashita watashi wa koi ni dakara, watashi wa anata ga TIGHT HOLD sete kudasai watashi wa anata o mita toki, watashi wa hoshi o anata no me de miru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa anatanoegao o miru to, watashi wa anata no shiawase o miru koto ga dekimasu ME ima sugu kisu sete kudasai! OH - OH - OH - OH (YEAH! ) OH - OH - OH - OH (YEAH! ) OH - OH - OH - OH wa, watashi wa anata no tame ni soko ni imasu! Season Two Theme Song (English) Let's be together for ever, so I can hold you tight This city is full with lots of love, and I care for this world I love your EYES, I love your EMOTIONS When the sun goes down, you're very miraculous SO LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHTLY, PLEASE! I'M YOUR TRUE LOVE! Can I hold you're hand, please? LET'S GO TO PARIS! I'M YOUR TRUE LOVE! Can I hold you're hand, please? LET'S GO TO PARIS! SO LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHTLY, PLEASE! Let's be together for ever, so I can hold you tight This city is full with lots of love, and I care for this world Season Two Theme Song (Japanese) No wa, eien ni issho ni shimashou , watashi wa anata ni taito o hoji suru koto ga dekimasu kono toshi wa, ai no takusan no ippai de, watashi wa kono sekai no sewa watashi wa anata no kanjō o aishi, anata no me o aishi taiyō ga daun suru to, anata wa hijō ni kiseki-tekidesu SO ME wa, shikkari to anata o manzoku HOLD LET! Watashi wa shinjitsu no aidesu! Watashi wa, anata ga tedate kudasai hoji suru koto ga dekimasu ka? ' S wa Pari e ikou! Watashi wa shinjitsu no aidesu! Watashi wa, anata ga tedate kudasai hoji suru koto ga dekimasu ka? ' S wa Pari e ikou! SO ME wa, shikkari to anata o manzoku HOLD LET! No wa, eien ni issho ni shimashou , watashi wa anata ni taito o hoji suru koto ga dekimasu kono toshi wa, ai no takusan no ippai de, watashi wa kono sekai no sewa